


False Memory

by sinousine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinousine/pseuds/sinousine
Summary: “Oh really?”Deadlock smirking at him, before looking away in the next moment, returning to polishing his metal coat.





	False Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere between the Drift miniseries and Spotlight: Drift.

1.  
“The truth is, Deadlock, I appreciate you. Very much.”

An image, a memory (false or true?):

“Oh really?”  
Deadlock smirking at him, before looking away in the next moment, returning to polishing his metal coat. His voice laced with disdain for this heart-felt confession.

2.  
“You are irreplaceable to the Decepticon cause. To me. If I were to lose you, I don’t know how I would manage.”

Another memory:

“Oh really?”  
Deadlock treating this like Turmoil had told him he had fallen into mud and needed to be towed out, coming back to base covered in caked mud.

3.  
“I love you, Deadlock.”

“Oh really?”

Upon hearing these words, he flew into a rage. Turmoil had spoken his spark’s desire, and Deadlock was still so flippant!

“How dare you. How **DARE** you-”  
Turmoil’s hands grabbed Deadlock’s neck, squeezing hard enough to twist metal and snap the wires there. Deadlock struggled, kicking his legs in the air, trying to pry Turmoil’s hands loose. Without slackening his grip, Turmoil held his hands there until Deadlock’s hands and legs went limp. His second's optics went dim as the life drained out of him.

It was then that Turmoil realized his mistake and was gripped by a deathly chill. No, no, no…he had never meant to kill Deadlock.

“Medic! Medic!” he shouted to the empty hallway. It wasn’t too late. They could fix him-

Turmoil knelt beside the still warm body, processor spinning with panic. Deadlock looked so small, and fragile like this. How could he?

_How could you?_

The false memory dissolved like smoke, leaving Turmoil in the recharge chamber. He refreshed his sensory feed.  
Another one of those memory amalgamations. Manifestations of waking anxieties pieced together by the subconscious mind. It wasn’t real.

It wasn’t too late, there was still a chance-!

Turmoil knew Deadlock was likely dead by now, run out of fuel on a remote planet. He felt a dull ache in his chest, where his spark was.

It was better not to think of such things. There was no use in hoping, after all.

He disconnected his systems from the chamber and pressed the button to open the door.


End file.
